


benevolence

by gazelonger



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Rachel Green has a crush on Monica Geller, because I have had a headache all day?, it’s more likely than you think, me projecting onto Rachel Green?, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazelonger/pseuds/gazelonger
Summary: Rachel has a headache. Monica is there for her.
Relationships: Monica Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	benevolence

Rachel’s room was dark. The curtains were drawn, the lights were all off, and her head was buried beneath a soft, velvety pink pillow.

But it still wasn’t enough.

Her head was pounding. The pressure behind her eyes made her feel like she was on fire, burning from the inside with no way to extinguish the flames. Every sensation made it worse; the slightest gust of wind blowing against the building made her wince as though someone had sounded off a horn in her ear. 

A knocking on her door caused her to gasp. She clutched the pillow over her head tighter, curling in on herself.

“Rach?” Monica’s concerned voice called. She turned the knob and poked her head inside. “Are you still asleep? You’re gonna be late, honey.”

Rachel groaned. She pulled the pillow away to meet Monica’s gaze and leaned up on an elbow.

Monica looked perfect, as always. Her dark hair was blown out to frame her face charmingly. She was wearing a purple blouse, tucked into a tight, black mini skirt over sheer, black tights. She was gorgeous. And had Rachel been in a better state, she probably would have appreciated it more; would have caught herself admiring Monica’s appearance a beat longer than what was acceptable for two friends—even two friends as close as they had once again become.

Rachel couldn’t find it in herself to be bothered with her _own_ appearance this morning. She was still in her pajamas—one of Chandler’s old graphic tee shirts that Rachel had stolen from him. Normally she would feel more self conscious that she wasn’t dressed or ready yet. But it was Monica; Rachel knew she wasn’t judging her. And, besides, Rachel wasn’t feeling quite up to the task of getting ready.

“No, I—I need to call Gunther. I can’t go in today, I just can’t. I have the  _worst_ headache, Mon,” Rachel whined. Her eyes stung with unshed tears at the admission, which didn’t help her feel any less pathetic.

“Oh,” Monica said. Her eyebrows pinched together. “I didn’t know you still got migraines.”

Rachel nodded pitifully. She pushed out her bottom lip in a pout and raked a hand through her hair.

Rachel had gotten migraines ever since she was little. There had never been much she could do about it, just push through and wait it out. Some days were more bearable than others—Rachel would take some triptan and go through the motions like she normally would. Days like this one, though, left her overstimulated and glued to her bed. When they were teenagers, Rachel had canceled plans with Monica on multiple occasions because she had been unable to leave her room.

“I’ll call Gunther for you. Give me ten minutes,” Monica said. Rachel blinked, and when she opened her eyes, Monica had already disappeared behind the closed door. Rachel resumed her previous position, pulling her blanket closer around her shoulders.

When she opened her eyes again, Monica had come back. She was all soft hands and vanilla fragrance as she eased Rachel up. “Here, sweetie. You need to take this. I just found the bottle in the medicine cabinet.”

Monica passed one of Rachel’s prescription pills into her palm. After Rachel put the pill in her mouth, Monica tucked a finger under her chin and held a cool glass of water to her lips.

“Monica, you don’t have to—” Rachel started to protest. She didn’t want Monica to treat her like a baby; she already felt like a lost cause on most days. 

“I know,” Monica replied simply, tipping the glass slightly back. And there was nothing more to it.

Monica placed the glass down onto the night table, thoughtlessly ensuring that it made no sound. She slipped easily into the bed next to Rachel, a guiding hand on her arm coaxing her to lie down. Rachel didn’t try to put up a fight; Monica’s touch was gentle and warm, something Rachel was still acclimating to.

All her life, the only thing people have ever seemed to want to do with Rachel is get their hands on her body. Never for her sake, of course, but for their own needs or desires. Even Barry, who, at one point, Rachel had been  _so sure_ was the one, only ever touched Rachel to see how much he could get from her, or to see how far she would let him go. Sometimes it was good—sometimes it was  _ really _ good—but Rachel never felt valued, or like how she felt mattered.

And then she found out he was sleeping with Mindy, and Rachel felt even worse about it all.

But with Monica it was different. 

Every touch was comforting. Every touch was reverent. Every touch was done out of love. Rachel always felt taken care of with Monica; she always felt looked after. She didn’t know what she must have done in a past life to deserve Monica’s kindness and love, but it must have been something really benevolent.

This morning was no exception. 

Monica pulled the blanket around both of them, one arm carefully pushing the pillow off of Rachel’s head. “Okay?” She asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Rachel nodded, her eyes locked onto Monica’s bright hues. “What did Gunther say?”

Monica smirked. “He said he’d cover your shift. He’s in love with you, you know.”

Rachel huffed a laugh, rolling her eyes weakly. “Oh, I know,” she said, feeling slightly guilty.

Gunther was always a nervous wreck around her, always giving her whatever she wanted. It was nice, and he was cute. But that kind of deference wasn’t really what Rachel thought she wanted in a relationship, anyways.

Monica brushed Rachel’s hair away from her face, and rested her hand against Rachel’s now unobstructed forehead. Rachel let her eyes slip shut, unconsciously leaning into the gesture.

“I mean, no one could blame him,” Monica said, as though the sentiment was obvious. Rachel chalked the heat she felt in her cheeks up to her headache. Monica’s tight-clad feet tucked themselves between Rachel’s bare ones. “What can I do for you?”

“You don’t have work?” Rachel asked, inching further into Monica’s space. 

“Not until five, remember? I’m working the closing shift. Anything you need before then, I’m yours.”

Rachel sighed. Monica’s hand was firm and pleasant against her skin. Her other hand found one of Rachel’s under the comforter. Rachel felt Monica shift closer.

“Will you stay?” Rachel whispered. She knew the answer before Monica said it, but still opened her eyes to see her mouth form the words, and found Monica watching her fondly.

“As long as you want me here.”

The corner of Rachel’s mouth tugged upward, and she closed her eyes again as she squeezed Monica’s hand between both of hers. Monica’s other hand stayed pressed against her forehead, her thumb rubbing small, soothing circles on her skin.

Monica was all around her; she was the only thing Rachel could hear and feel and smell in the darkness underneath her eyelids. The fire in her head had spread low to her belly and all throughout her body.

Rachel gradually fell asleep, despite the wind blowing outside and the pounding inside of her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments!!
> 
> follow me at kidfrombrkln on twitter & gazelonger on tumblr!


End file.
